Mermaids and The Vampires Who Love Them
Mermaid and The Vampires Who Love Them 'is a fantasy book released on May 3, 2018. ''Summary When your fellow mermaids start to go missing from your Pacifica neighborhood, you take it upon yourself to investigate. Unfortunately, you go a step too far and wind up causing a very public disturbance. Your parents decide to enroll you in a cross-cultural boarding school for supernatural beings up north. The catch? Saltwater Academy is full of vampires — and vamps LOVE mermaid blood. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Banished Your fellow mermaids are going missing. You want to solve the mystery, but your Dad wants you out of trouble. Will being shipped off to a boarding school for supernatural beings cramp your fins? Chapter 2: Rescued You save a bleeding man from frenzied sharks, only to discover he's a vampire. Mermaid blood is like crack to the undead. Can you escape his clutches—and dimples—quickly enough get to class on time? Chapter 3: History Your spectacular entrance to class is forgotten as soon as the field trip to the Ancient Royal Mer Palace begins. How did you not know your species' past harbored such dark secrets? Chapter 4: Cabin Fever You meet the rest of the supernatural student gang and get your dorm assignment. Will you be able to make bunking with your stuck-up mermaid nemesis work? Chapter 5: Bolts from the Blue You manage to upset the Headmaster and run afoul of a fairy in a single afternoon. Can you dodge the repercussions and get a SeaMail to your Dad about the pollution in the Bay? Chapter 6: Still Life You're only one-eighth fairy, but that's enough to give your art project magical powers. Will your life-sized sculpture wreak havoc in class? Chapter 7: What Not to Wear It's time to get ready for the big party on Shelly's dad's yacht! Can you and she bury the hatchet long enough to help each other put your best fins forward? Chapter 8: Stranded You respond to Piece's mysterious private summons, but he doesn't show up at the beach. Have you missed the boat entirely? Chapter 9: Uh-oh, It's Magic! You get onboard the yacht with Pierce's help, but your party dress is thrashed. Can he or Pickles help you return to belle of the ball status? Chapter 10: Strangers in the Night You're caught by Shelly's dad snooping below deck, but a mystery man comes to your defense. Will he prove friend or foe? Chapter 11: You Spin Me Right Round Part of your memory has gone missing, leaving you distressed and dizzy. How will Pierce help you recover? Chapter 12: Once in a Blue Moon It's time for a fairy dancing lesson with Princess Phanessa! Will you and Pierce be able to pump Shelly for info about her shady dad in between two-steps? Chapter 13: Trouble The Headmaster calls you and Piece to his office. What you overhear when Crumpet and Pierce confer rocks your world. Will you ever be able to forgive Pierce? Chapter 14: Love Stinks! You confront Pierce about his deception, and Shelly about her dad's evil doings. You wind up in a three-day funk —'' can Cupid cure your heartbreak?'' Chapter 15: Olympic Proportion The Love God is on your case — he wants you to forget Pierce and behave like a normal supernatural teen. But you're not biting. Can you convince Cupid to help you find the missing merfolk? Chapter 16: The Wrath of the Gods Uncle Apollo catch you and Cupid trespassing on Mount Olympus. Can you talk your way out of a Hellish punishment and get back to Earth to save the kidnapped merfolk? Chapter 17: ---''' Author The original author of the story is '''Debra. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi, Welcome to the world of Mermaids and The Vampires Who Love Them — a story of true love between a plucky mermaid and an attractive, yet annoying vampire. It is a literal fish out of water tale and contains plenty of magic, comedy, evil villains, and some epic kissing! I live in a magical redwood forest in California where my closest neighbors include chickens, cows, owls, and the occasional llama. So far I haven't found any mermaids living in my pond. But you never know! Gallery Teaser Mermaid Book.jpg|Teaser Mermaids and The Vampires Who Love Them Vertical Cover.jpg|Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:Fantasy Category:Debbie Goelz